Cyclic
by S'revan
Summary: Someone not Naruto but his age becomes Hokage, and circumstances follow to bring back our original situation, only... somewhat reversed. A oneshot in three pieces, total 1,250 words.
1. Hokage

Someone not Naruto - but his age - becomes Hokage, and circumstances follow to bring back our original situation, only... somewhat reversed. A one-shot in three pieces, total 1,250 words.

One: Sasuke didn't want this. 375 words.

**Hokage**

Rokudaime Hokage was in a position he never wanted to be in, but the elders insisted, and it was his duty to the village and so…

And so he was becoming Rokudaime Hokage. The position wasn't one he'd ever really considered. All he'd wanted was to avenge his late family and start a new one with someone he could, maybe, trust a little, and possibly even come to care for. And he'd done that – sort of; Itachi must have done something to become immortal because he could have sworn he'd killed the bastard at least twice now, but he was _still_ out there and Sasuke was beginning to think that he always would be – and his wife was growing ever hopeful as the days passed that the first of their children was forming within her.

He didn't want to be Hokage, but the council of elders insisted, refusing to even consider Naruto despite his massive – inhuman, really, which might be why they didn't like it – energy and strength, and so he was. It was his duty. It was his duty. He had to do it.

His wife was delighted with the prospect. The fact that he was so obviously unhappy didn't seem to touch her, but then he wasn't much more than a prize to her, just like she wasn't much more than a means of producing heirs to him. He had found someone to trust and care for, but, well…

Naruto was surprisingly understanding. He had teased Sasuke a little about one-upping him again, but there hadn't been any real anger, or laughter in it, or anything other than… well, sympathy, really. They were both being used, Sasuke as the official protector and leader of the village, and Naruto, through their ties, as his pet and the real protector. Besides, he'd added, nobody remembered Hokages' names, and he wanted the village of Konoha to remember his.

They held each other tightly the night before the ceremony, too tense to get any more involved. And through it all, Sasuke kept thinking: he didn't want to do it. He really didn't want to do it. But it was his duty. Duty. He had to do it. The elders insisted that he do it.

So he did.

_end one  
.: not my idea, but what can I say :._


	2. Kyuubi

Someone not Naruto - but his age - becomes Hokage, and circumstances follow to bring back our original situation, only... somewhat reversed. A one-shot in three pieces, total 1,250 words.

Two: Elders meddle and there's nothing to be done. 375 words.

**Kyuubi**

His wife was in labor but Sasuke was more concerned about the fires started by Naruto's latest defense of the village from an timed when a neighboring country that hadn't done its research thought he'd be vulnerable when the great elder came to him and told him to seal the kyuubi again. It was getting out of hand, too likely to break free from its vessel, or turn it completely to its side. Sasuke was disgusted, and refused.

"You would deprive his children of their father?" he asked.

"Their mother will see to them," the elder replied, unconcerned.

"And if she should die? She is still recovering from her most recent birth, and doesn't seem at all stable."

"Really, Hokage, we do have orphanages. Why be so concerned?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned away.

"You will do it," the great elder said, and spoke the word of command that had been the eventual counter to Orochimaru's cursed seal. "You will seal the kyuubi," he said again, reinforcing the command. Sasuke could not resist against that, and he slumped, glaring hatefully at the man, who allowed himself a slight, valedictory smile and chuckle.

"After all," he continued, "We do not ask that you sacrifice yourself. Once the deed is done you can continue as you like. I don't doubt you'll bring great honor to this village."

"You don't understand," Sasuke said. "You never could. I first died for him when we were twelve." But he had no choice, even less than he did about becoming Rokudaime Hokage, and so he found Naruto and held him close.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I've been ordered to seal you," Sasuke said. "He used the word."

"I see," Naruto said, then tried to grin. "Well, it's been nice knowing you! Do you want me to fight?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you again. The bastard may make me do this, but he can't control how I do it, and my wife is in labor."

"You would do that to her? To the kid?"

"Eh, she deserves it. As for the kid… Konohamaru knows. He'll look after him, and see he blames the right guy."

And so the Sixth of Konoha sealed the Nine Tailed Fox.

_end two  
.: at least we'll be together when we get there :._


	3. Son

Someone not Naruto - but his age - becomes Hokage, and circumstances follow to bring back our original situation, only... somewhat reversed. A one-shot in three pieces, total 1,250 words.

Three: Isn't this familiar, after a fashion? 500 words.

**Son**

Rokudaime Hokage was far more famous in death than he had ever been in life. His features, carved into the mountains looking over the village, still seduced the occasional silly young girl, but beyond that, he had sealed the kyuubi, like Yondaime had, only before it caused the village too much harm. Everyone was sure what a sacrifice it had been, and how wonderful he was, dark and brooding and handsome and devoted to the village, a role model for children to look up to.

But the people of the village remembered titles much better than they did names, and so 'that Uchiha boy' was better known for what was sealed into his stomach than who his father had been. Most people hated him, so he that had only Konohamaru-sensei to look to, and even Konohamaru-sensei had someone he liked better than him. It just wasn't fair, especially since the elder to blame for his situation had died, peacefully, happily, at home in his sleep. He didn't have anyone to hate, no one in particular, and it was hard, harder than might be assumed, to hate a group of people in general.

To them, he was just 'that Uchiha boy,' nephew (or was it son? The gossip had corrupted the truth until no one knew for sure) of Uchiha Itachi. People whispered that it was in the blood, that the Uchiha were demons by nature, and surely the kyuubi vessel shouldn't be allowed to become a ninja, it was just a danger to the village that way – which made him determined to become the greatest ninja ever, Hokage even, and make them see him for him, make them eat their words and be grateful to him, make them respect him.

His greatest rival was the heir of the Uzumaki, Yondaime's grandson who would surely become as great as ever his grandfather had been. Even Konohamaru-sensei loved him, that serious boy his age who'd overcome the disease that had taken his mother and siblings and was determined to restore his family at any cost. All the girls swooned over him, with his bright gold hair and clear blue eyes and exotic, slitted pupils, with his kind, careful smile, and his polite manners, the sociable manner he had but still the sense that he wasn't really there, that there were deep matters that needed his attention and made his gaze always slightly abstracted and made them want to capture his attention fully, to make him their own. _All_ the girls wanted him, even the girl that he, the unworthy Uchiha, secretly liked. Especially her.

It was his pride that, of all the village, the only one to make that Uzumaki bastard stop looking so far away was him, the kyuubi vessel, the one the village didn't want. Nothing and no one else could make those clear blue eyes lose their misty aspect, could make them narrow and focus solely on him, solely on him!

He'd never admit it, but that felt good.

_end three  
.: someday, someday, I live for someday :._

_finis complet  
.: round and round in circles :._


End file.
